1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and a controlling method for receiving image data from an image supply apparatus (e.g., a digital camera, a digital video camera, etc.) by using wireless communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video recorders and televisions adapted to read image information, directly or via an interface (e.g., USB (Universal Serial Bus) etc.), from a memory card and store the image information picked-up by a digital camera on a storage device, such as a hard disk, have been commercially available. Also, the video recorders and the televisions can display the image information on a screen.
However, the operation of attachment and detachment of the memory card or a USB cable is needed for the above-described apparatuses. Accordingly, video cameras, which do not need the operation, adapted to transmit and receive the image information from the memory card based on wireless communication, have been commercially available.
Regarding the transmission and reception of the image data based on the wireless communication, Japanese Patent No. 3422683 discloses a wireless data communication establishment method which makes main wireless connection possible after first stage connection is made by using short-distance wireless communication. Additionally, an imaging apparatus adapted to detect whether the apparatus is in an area which can wireless communicate and transmit the image data in cases where the apparatus is in the area is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-260306.
However, in the above-described conventional technology, a user cannot determine the area which can communicate the image data, and the user also cannot determine whether the image data is transmitting. Therefore, for example, in cases where it is set up to transmit the image data automatically when the apparatus is in the area which can be communicated, the image data may be transmitted against an intention of a user. Furthermore, since the apparatus has been moved out of the area during the image data transmission, the transmission of the image data may be interrupted against an intention of the user.